<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so many ways to give in by batyatta (atomicwonderwoman)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811777">so many ways to give in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/batyatta'>batyatta (atomicwonderwoman)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simmer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, you know just girl meets girl and what follows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/batyatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she left her bag and set the laundry with her hospital clothes, her doorbell rang and Fareeha showed up, all dressed up, with a big smile on her face which could only mean one thing.</p><p>Trouble.</p><p>In this case, Jesse's birthday that she more or less intentionally forgot all about. She should have known that her friends knew her well enough to conceive a plan to ensure her arrival. She loved them but sometimes all she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and fall asleep watching a drama, maybe with a glass of wine in her hand if she felt particularly decadent. </p><p>Certainly not go out and get drunk only to nurse a hangover the next day in the name of celebration.</p><p>Well, her night might have turned out differently than she initially planned but she's not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simmer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so many ways to give in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I certainly didn't keep this one in the draft folder for over a month until I could no longer look at it 😅 </p><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lSj5k2K7w0">"Simmer"</a> by Hayley Williams</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music was too loud and she could barely see anything. She didn’t feel entirely uncomfortable in her skirt but she wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was too much like the ones she wears sometimes for work but shorter. And she was wearing heels which she hadn’t done in months. Years, more likely. The floor was sticky when Fareeha led her to their table and the smoke machine was working overtime, making the crowded room stifling. Like an operating room in the middle of the summer with faulty air-con but smelling like sweat and mixed body odor of way too many people instead of disinfectant. This kind of place wouldn't be her first pick when it comes to a Friday night, not after the first years of college, but she had no choice in the matter. The moment she left her bag and set the laundry with her hospital clothes, her doorbell rang and Fareeha showed up, all dressed up, with a big smile on her face which could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this case, Jesse's birthday that she more or less intentionally forgot all about. She should have known that her friends knew her well enough to conceive a plan to ensure her arrival. She loved them but sometimes all she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and fall asleep watching a drama, maybe with a glass of wine in her hand if she felt particularly decadent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not go out and get drunk only to nurse a hangover the next day in the name of celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, she ended up getting all dolled up under Fareeha's watchful eye and with her help. It wasn't too different from when they used to live together back in college. If you don't count Ree asking Satya for an opinion on her outfit but that was a welcome change - Satya had a way of taming Fareeha’s more questionable ideas. At the time, she could hardly see the point of all this work - sure, it was Jesse’s birthday but they were supposed to be just hanging out at some bar as they always did, no need for all this extra work. He certainly wouldn’t mind if she showed up in sweatpants. And when she asked Fareeha what was the point, she just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was deemed ready, Satya picked them up and drove to the place where Jesse decided to celebrate. She sent them off with a kiss for Ree and a promise to pick her up which was sweet and certainly didn’t inspire a pang of jealousy in Angela. But it was a tiny one. As for the place they ended up, it wasn't the usual hole in the wall pub, no. Jesse went all out and invited them to a proper club, with a bouncer and a line in front of the entrance. Fareeha said something to the bouncer and she let them in, skipping the line so the whole fuss started to make some sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was introduced to Genji, one of Jesse’s array of boyfriends and the owner of the club. He seemed nice enough, if not a little too familiar but she didn’t pay it any mind. It happened sometimes. But he did insist on buying her drinks and recognized her immediately. So she wasn’t as bad as she thought, though he did dye his hair green only after he was released from the hospital. Angela could vaguely remember operating on him during her residency, now that he told her, but at the time she was so anxious that the memories were all a blur. In the end, it didn’t really matter - they were celebrating Jesse and Genji seemed enamored with him enough. He also turned out to be a good company and a surprisingly good dancer. She refused his invitation but Fareeha didn’t and it was nice to watch them have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be a too bad evening, after all, she thought and exchanged a fond look with Jesse. She hadn’t realized just how much she missed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, as nice as it was to finally get together with everyone, she was getting tired of the loud music and the crowd. There was only so much noise and people she could bear at the end of her workday, the prospect of free weekend notwithstanding and this was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on her second beer, seriously considering sneaking out for a smoke and maybe leaving when she noticed a woman watching her from across the room. Well, she was watching their group but, when she noticed Angela looking back, she gave her a long, appraising look. She looked attractive enough in tight pants and a dark shirt, leaning on the wall, looking for all intents and purposes like she was just there, bored and uncaring. Too cool for anyone in there but maybe Angela was projecting. The dim lights only accentuated the sharp angles of her silhouette. Angela let herself entertain the idea to approach her, maybe hit on her, like a normal person. Strike a conversation, let it run its course. Maybe risk a touch, gentle at first then bolder. Maybe, in another universe, she would. Right now, she gave her a once-over in return. Bit her lip. But that was it. At least until she had more alcohol in her system, enough to let her inhibitions down but by that point, the woman would be gone. They always are. She turned away but Jesse followed her line of sight and cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here," he said and, before anyone had a chance to ask him what's going on, he stormed over to her. Angela watched him approach her, watched how his shoulders relaxed minutely. And then, curiously enough, he came back with the woman in tow, looking exasperated, which was only amplified by the smug expression on the woman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Folks,” Jesse sighed. “This is Ashe. Ashe, my friends." He motioned at them with a strained smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their introductions. Up close, Ashe was striking. With her hair bleached, eyes glinting red when the light hit just right. Her dark red lips and sharp features. A fucking dark shirt, untucked and sleeves rolled up, showing a tattoo on her forearm.  Even the smug look on her face was endearing. Angela didn't really think she did have a type but if she had? That would be it. And Fareeha's silent judgment when she took Ashe's hand a little too eagerly was the confirmation she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found it really hard to care when Ashe was looking at her like she was the only person in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angela," she said, her voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A fitting name for a pretty thing like you," Ashe said and she did blush at that. Jesse groaned somewhere close but she didn't really pay attention. She was too busy holding Ashe's hand, her attention narrowed to her eyes, her face, even closer. The cut of her mouth, her smile a little wider than before. More genuine. A beauty mark just over the corner of her lips. Fareeha cleared her throat and broke the reverie. Ashe let go of her hand reluctantly and moved on but she kept stealing glances at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation started again but Angela stopped paying any attention. She did however keep looking at Ashe, meeting her glances with a small smile, kept listening to the cadence of her voice.  Much faster than anticipated, Angela finished her beer and announced that she was going to get another one, looking straight at Ashe, who, without missing a beat, graciously offered to accompany her. Ignoring the worried glance that Jesse and Fareeha exchanged, she headed for the bar. Ashe followed close behind, her hand brushing Angela's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about you but I could really use a smoke," Angela said when they were out of the hearing range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lead the way," Ashe replied, looking just as pleased with herself as Angela felt and linked their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped outside. It was already chilly and Angela regretted not taking her jacket but it was too late and she had other things on her mind. Ashe took out a pack of clover cigarettes and offered her one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to smoke the entire one,” Angela said and rubbed her neck. “I don’t smoke as much as I used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Ashe shrugged and took one out, hid the pack in her pocket. She kept the cigarette in the corner of her mouth and it was exceedingly distracting. She took out the lighter and with a flick, it was on. She lit the cigarette, took a deep drag, closed her eyes with pleasure and released the smoke. “Wanna share?” she offered. Angela nodded distractedly and took it from her fingers. She took her own drag, enjoyed the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ashe smiled. Angela focused on her hands, her long fingers and fingernails painted black, the rose vine tattooed on her hand. The familiar logo it surrounded. She frowned. Considered the implications. With it being Jesse’s birthday of all people it would be hypocritical of her to have a problem with gang affiliation. Present or past. Besides, this was all just a promise, a premonition that something may happen. And it would if Ashe watching her was any indication, her sharp intake of breath when Angela touched her wrist to take the cigarette stick from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said, looking into Ashe’s eyes. “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quite liked the smile she got in return, almost shy. This time she licked her lips, pressed them at the exact spot where Ashe’s lipstick left marks on the filter. She inhaled deliberately, looking at Ashe all the time. Ashe was watching her in turn, focused on her lips when she released the smoke and the attention was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough for me,” she said as he handed the cigarette back. Ashe nodded and put it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela raised her brow. “Got a better idea,” Ashe said and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better idea, you say,” Angela could feel her heart hammering in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Ashe stepped closer to her. Glanced at her lips and Angela nodded minutely. Stepped back. Her back hit the wall. Ashe stepped closer and  leaned down. Angela wasted no time and reached up. Their lips met and there was no hesitation, she opened her mouth and felt Ashe's tongue, her lips sliding, a little rough but the lipstick made up for it. The taste of the cigarette smoke mixed with beer was still on her tongue but so much better when Ashe was involved. And the way she smelled, god. She smelled woodsy, a heady scent in itself but it was nearly overpowered by the cigarettes. Not that it mattered when she could feel Ashe's cold fingers on her back, sneaking underneath her shirt. She shivered and Ashe chuckled into their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled and slowly opened her eyes. It had been so long since she was this close with someone and for once it wasn’t because of some trauma that needed immediate assessment. This time she could enjoy her blown pupils and flushed cheeks. Ashe was biting her lip and breathing hard, just like Angela, their breath mingling. She could bet Ashe felt her heart beat faster and it felt so right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really has been a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should probably move it elsewhere," Ashe said, her drawl more pronounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I live nearby," Angela offered, surprising herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inviting me to yours already?” Ashe cocked her brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The toilets here are probably disgusting and,” she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to whisper in Ashe’s ear, “I bet you can do better than just a quickie in the bathroom stall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on,” Ashe said with a predatory grin and pulled her back in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably call me Liz,” she said when they broke apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first name and I really want to hear you screaming it later,” she winked at Angela and opened the door for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela smiled and shook her head and got in, the warmth hitting her face. Ashe followed and wrapped her arm around Angela’s waist. She led her first to the bar where they ordered the drinks and then to the table, never losing the contact. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, weaving through the crowd first near the bar, then on their way to the table but Angela didn’t ask her to remove it. Not when it made her feel giddy and grounded her at the same time. Also, no one tried to approach her which was a bonus, really. She had to pay for her own drink but she wasn’t bored to death by another attempt to hit on her by some overconfident person who wouldn’t be discouraged with her glare or blunt rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some shuffling as Fareeha made room for Ashe to sit next to her and Angela had a distinct feeling they would be discussing this later. Not that it really mattered. Besides, there was no hiding that something had happened between them, not with her disheveled hair and Ashe’s smeared lipstick which probably also transferred to her own lips, now that she thought about it. Still, Ashe’s arm was a warm weight on her waist, she was having a beer with her friends and once in the lifetime opportunity to watch Jesse McCree try to dance with his boyfriend, both too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to the rest of the world which, judging by the way they kept getting closer to each other, would soon turn into something she had no intention of watching. At the same time, though, Ashe sneaked her hand under her shirt and started scratching her ribs. She stifled a giggle but squeezed Ashe’s thigh. Ashe looked way too smug when she turned to her so Angela pointedly finished her beer in one, long gulp. Ashe raised her brow with something akin to respect and finished hers quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here, I see” Ashe whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela nodded, they said their goodbyes and left, but not without a goodbye hug from both Jesse and Genji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a cab to Angela’s place. They sat close to each other in the back seat, Ashe wrapped her arm around Angela’s shoulders and Angela leaned into the touch, kissed Ashe gently.  She started stroking Ashe’s thigh absentmindedly and she tried hard not to think about Ashe’s smell, her warm body so close. She wouldn’t try anything with the poor driver in the front seat but she also wanted so bad to move her hand a little higher. She pressed her fingers deeper and Ashe squeezed her arm. She looked at her but Ashe was studiously pretending to look out the window and it would be a believable performance if not for a smirk. It was a short enough ride, luckily because Angela had ideas as to what she should do with that smirk. They stumbled out of the cab, Ashe hugged her from behind. Angela fumbled with the keys a little bit, distracted by the warm weight at her back but then they were inside. She turned and lunged to kiss Ashe, make her stupid attractive smirk disappear. They kicked off their shoes and left their jackets on the floor, barely pausing for breath. Angela led them to her bedroom. Getting there blindly was a force of habit at this point, though rarely the circumstances were so pleasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela didn’t bother turning on the lights - the street was well illuminated and usually she had to pull down the blinds to keep it out. She pushed Ashe on her bed and took a step back. Ashe sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as Angela slowly unbuttoned and shrugged off her shirt, breathing heavily, taking in the sight. She pulled her skirt down, slowly, stepped out of it. Ashe reached out and pulled her into her lap. Angela let her do it, feeling that she would let her do quite a lot if she was so inclined. Ashe reached behind her to unfasten her bra, her fingers grazing her back and pulled it off, threw it somewhere in the general direction of the rest of her clothing. Angela wrapped her arms around Ashe’s neck. Ground her hips against Ashe who ran her hands down Angela’s sides, grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer with a wide smile. Then, she snuck her hand in Angela’s panties.  She fumbled a bit but the moment she found Angela’s clit, she had her arch her back. She smirked and rubbed it, faster and rougher than Angela was used to. It felt like both too much and not nearly enough. Angela gasped and writhed but Ashe had her other hand around her and kept her steady in her lap. And, sensing the exact moment Angela was about to come, she slowed down and finally, slowly slid her fingers inside her. She stopped for a second and pressed the heel of her hand. Angela groaned, pressed her mouth into Ashe’s shoulder, mouthed at it and bit. Ashe whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was mean,” she breathed with fake outrage. Her hand started moving then, fingering her fast and rough and this time, with Angela grinding her pussy against her, seeking more friction, seeking the release, Ashe let her come. She held her through her orgasm, trembling and tensing, her fingers still inside Angela, her thumb lazily grazing her oversensitive clit. Angela felt boneless in her embrace, her head dropped to Ashe’s shoulder as she evened out her breathing, her pulse hammering in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough. Until it wasn’t and Angela slid to the floor. Knelt between Ashe’s thighs and did a quick work of taking off her pants and underwear. Then, she ran her hands over her thighs, skin soft under her palms and looked up. Licked her lips. Ashe was looking at her with such a pure want, she let herself enjoy her expression, took her sweet time just being there, between her legs, savoring the moment. The need. The sweet, sweet anticipation. She licked her lips and Ashe’s breath hitched. With a wicked smile, she leaned down, kissed Ashe’s clit, and flicked her tongue over it. Then she applied more pressure with her tongue, watched Ashe fall back and brace herself on her elbows. She started licking faster, harder until she had Ashe writhing above her. Gasping for breath. Holding on the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Angel, you're so good, fuck-” And those little gasps were exactly what Angela wanted to hear. To have Ashe’s hand in her hair, pushing her further into her crotch. “Don’t you dare stop,” Ashe groaned when Angela pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she smirked and mouthed at the inside of her thighs, left gentle nips and was rewarded with quiet curses that turned into a breathy moan when she licked her clit again. Gently. Soft, featherlight licks against her and then she sucked on it, slid her fingers inside Ashe, who moaned loudly at the new sensation. Angela thrust her fingers a few times then pulled them out and licked. Ashe didn’t taste like anything special but it was Ashe so she teased her hole with her tongue before she dipped it all the way in. It didn’t take her too long up until she had Ashe tighten her thighs, tense under her touch and with a loud moan she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela kissed her clit again before she pulled back, wiped her mouth. Ashe reached blindly for her and pulled her up, to bed. Angela braced herself above her,  Ashe lifted herself up on her elbows and kissed her sloppily. Their noses bumped and Angela giggled. Ashe pulled her down, on top of her and kissed her again lazily at first, then more insistent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped them and Angela thought that her beauty mark was really cute so he kissed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could swear that Ashe blushed but she didn’t have a chance to see it as Ashe pressed her face between her breasts, kissed her sternum and moved down, to her stomach and lower, then there were her lips on her pussy and Angela was wet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a strap?” Ashe asked, her voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today. But I can grab something else,” she replied and dug blindly in her bedside drawer, Ashe still kneeling between her legs. It didn’t take her too long to find her favorite dildo and she handed it to Ashe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered it with lube and Angela liked the way her hands looked around it. It was pretty, glass and blue and it reflected the street light streaming through the window just right. And then Ashe slid it inside her and it felt so good, so cold, even warmed up a little by Ashe’s hands but it felt heavenly when she already needed something, anything. And Ashe moved it then, thrust it inside her a few times, slowly. Lazily and this would not do so Angela reached blindly and guided Ashe’s hand, made her increase the tempo and then angled Ashe’s wrist just right. She tensed and Ashe surely noticed it and hit that same spot again and Angela moved her hand to her clit, rubbed it just the way she liked with Ashe fucking her and it was so much and so good, she didn’t even notice the wave building until she was grasping the bedsheets, arching her spine and she was coming, Ashe fucking her through her shivers and she felt like she had to do something but couldn’t really come up with much. She tried to get up, to move to Ashe, to touch her. Ashe stopped her, pulled the dildo out and set it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laid next to Angela so that they were face to face. She pulled her closer and Angela relaxed into her touch, eased her breathing. She felt like she could fall asleep any moment so she moved to reciprocate but Ashe stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me,” she whispered and kissed Angela’s forehead. “Next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next time, she said, so confident. Angela raised her brow but nodded. Next time sounded like an excellent idea and she was getting tired anyway. Besides, it was so nice like this - being embraced by Ashe, feeling her heartbeat. She was drifting to sleep when she felt Ashe move underneath her, trying to sneak out most likely. She wouldn’t have it so she grabbed Ashe’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay the night,” she whispered. Ashe clearly hesitated. Angela pulled gently and was rewarded with a sigh and Ashe’s warm body next to her. She let go of her arm and snuggled closer, inhaling her scent, already nearly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning she woke up to a mouthful of bleached hair and soft snoring and she couldn't find a single thing out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and if you liked please leave kudos or a comment, I crave external validation &lt;3</p><p>Also, there will be a part two ;)</p><p>I'm on twitter as <a href="http://twitter.com/batyatta">batyatta</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>